Tak Akan Bisa
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf.


_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Tak Akan Bisa**

by **dilia shiraishi**

* * *

Naruto kecil terlihat sedang memainkan bola dengan raut bosan. Mata birunya menatap kosong lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak, sementara tangannya terus bergoyang seiring dengan bola itu memantul. Sesekali Naruto menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

Kushina tersenyum melihat anak berambut pirang itu. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah, kemudian mendekati Naruto. "Naru-chan, bisakah kamu membantu ibu?" tanyanya sambil merapikan anak rambut Naruto yang sedikit berantakan.

Naruto merengut ketika mendengar perkataan Kushina, "Yah... Ibu... Naru males ah." Ia menepis tangan Kushina yang baru akan membelai wajahnya.

Kushina menarik nafas panjang. Namun dengan pandangan maklum, ia kembali berucap lembut pada Naruto. Coba memberi pengertian pada sang anak dengan kesabaran seorang ibu. "Sekaliiiii ini saja! Ya? Tolong ibu, Naru-chan... Ibu sedang masak sekarang... Apa Naru-chan mau, tak dapat jatah makan untuk malam nanti?" pancing Kushina dengan raut jenaka.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya! Iya! Naru kerjakan! Ibu minta tolong apa?" ujar Naruto setengah hati. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kemalasan untuk mengerjakan permintaan ibunya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut, "Belikan gula di minimarket sebelah, kemudian siram bunga-bunga cantik di kebun belakang dan sekalian beri makan ayam peliharaanmu. Setelah itu, bereskan mainanmu yang berserak di lantai itu ya?"

Anak berambut pirang di hadapan Kushina mengangguk ogah-ogahan, "Banyak sekali sih, bu?"

Kushina tersenyum lagi. Ia segera bertutur ketika melihat tanda-tanda anaknya itu akan memprotes. "Naru... Sekali ini saja, nak."

Dan Naruto menghentikan setiap kata yang baru saja akan terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia mendengus sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya terlihat cerah. Ia baru saja mendapat ide cemerlang.

Kushina menelengkan kepala penuh arti seraya membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, "Hati-hati ya, nak.."

Dengan iringan do'a sang ibu, Naruto pun pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Senyum terus terkembang di bibir anak pirang itu. Otaknya sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya dapat membeli semua mainan yang diinginkan.

-

-

Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya ketika bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dari luar, Naruto masuk dengan wajah tetap sumringah seraya memberikan gula pada Kushina. Ia kemudian melaksanakan semua tugasnya dengan cekatan dan mengambil secarik kertas untuk menuliskan goresan tinta membentuk kata. Setelah itu Naruto mendekati Kushina, memberikan kertas itu dengan cengiran lebar penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah.

Kushina menatap heran Naruto, "Apa ini?"

"Ibu baca saja." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil duduk di sofa dekat Kushina berdiri. Menunggu reaksi Kushina ketika membaca secarik kertas itu.

---

_Beli gula di minimarket -- 500 Ryo_

_Menyiram bunga -- 350 Ryo_

_Beri ayam makan -- 400 Ryo_

_Membereskan mainan berserak -- 125 Ryo_

_--- _

Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil membaca kertas itu. Tak sedikitpun ia memberikan respon berarti yang diharapkan Naruto. Dengan tenang, Kushina turut mengambil kertas seraya menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memberikan kertas itu kepada Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

---

_Mengandungmu selama 9 bulan -- Gratis_

_Mual-mual karena mengandung dirimu -- Gratis_

_Biaya persalinan untukmu -- Gratis_

_Merawat dan membesarkanmu -- Gratis_

_Memasak untukmu setiap hari -- Gratis_

_Membereskan mainanmu -- Gratis_

_Terbangun di malam hari karena tangisanmu -- Gratis_

_Khawatir akan keselamatanmu -- Gratis_

_Curahan kasih sayang untukmu -- Gratis_

_Semuanya untukmu -- Gratis_

_--- _

Dan dengan itu Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, menyesal, sekaligus kecewa. Meski begitu, tampaknya ego sudah lebih dahulu menguasai dirinya. Semua rasa menyesal ia tekan dengan emosi. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Naruto sudah berderap keluar rumah, meninggalkan Kushina.

Sejenak Kushina hanya terdiam, namun sekelebat kemudian ia merasakan perasaan tak enak bergolak di hatinya. Kushina pun segera menyusul anaknya, membiarkan pintu terkuak lebar dengan masakan yang baru matang.

Sementara Naruto terus berlari karena kesal dengan perbuatan ibunya. Ya, dia tahu kalau ia yang salah. Hati nuraninya sudah mencoba berbisik, namun ia mengabaikan.

"NARU-CHAN~!"

Terdengar suara Kushina berteriak memanggil namanya. Naruto menolehkan kepala, melihat ibunya sudah hampir berhasil mengejarnya. Ia kemudian mempercepat lari, tak ingin sang ibu menangkap dirinya. Dia masih ngambek atas perlakuan Kushina. Ia tak marah, hanya ingin ibunya tahu bahwa ia kesal.

Tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling, Naruto menyeberangi jalan yang masih padat kendaraan itu. Ia tak melihat dari arah yang berlawanan, sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghasilkan suara menderu yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh sang anak berambut pirang.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepatnya hingga _tak akan bisa_ tertangkap oleh mata siapa pun. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Yang ia rasakan kemudian hanya sakit di kedua pergelangan tangan dan punggungnya yang terasa remuk redam.

Ia kemudian mencoba berdiri. Melihat sekitarnya sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran kecil, terlihat panik dengan kejadian barusan.

Naruto mengernyit heran. Korbannya ada disini, berdiri dengan postur tak wajar, namun ia tak apa-apa. Lalu... mengapa mereka terlihat masih heboh?

Naruto mencoba menerobos kerumunan dadakan itu. Ingin mengetahui apa yang dilihat orang-orang hingga mengabaikan dirinya yang notabene adalah korban tabrak lari. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto sudah berhasil menyeruak, mendapatkan posisi paling depan dengan penglihatan luas.

Dan mata biru langit itu segera terbelalak kaget.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terbaring di sana. Mengucurkan banyak darah dari kepala, dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi lecet dan bersimbah darah. Membuat baju putih yang dikenakan, sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Seorang wanita yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah damai. Senyum puas mengembang tak terlihat di wajah pucatnya. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

Seorang wanita dengan mata biru yang sudah terkatup rapat. _Tak akan bisa_ lagi membuka matanya untuk menatap sang anak dengan tatap hangat khas ibu. _Tak akan bisa_ lagi memasakkan ramen untuk makan malam. _Tak akan bisa_ lagi memberi senyum cerah bak matahari.

_Tak akan bisa melihat betapa hancurnya perasaan sang anak._

Naruto kecil, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kematian ibunya. Meninggalkan serpihan kenangan pahit dan penyesalan tiada akhir pada si anak pirang. Membuat kristal-kristal bening terus bergulir dari mata biru langitnya. Menorehkan luka dalam di hati Naruto. Seberkas kilatan terluka muncul dari mata beningnya.

Dan ia merasa kakinya tak berpijak lagi di tanah. Dengan segera, Naruto jatuh terduduk tepat di hadapan mayat sang ibu.

-

-

Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf.

-

-

Ia bahkan belum sempat membalas semua kasih sayang ibunya.

-

-

Ia _tak akan bisa_ membalas semuanya.

Ia _tak akan bisa_ bertemu lagi dengan orang terkasihnya.

Ia _tak akan bisa_ menghilangkan penyesalan di dadanya.

Ia _tak akan bisa_ berterima kasih kepada ibunya.

Ia _tak akan bisa_ menatap teduh wajah sang bunda.

Ia _tak akan bisa_...

_Tak akan_ pernah _bisa_...

-

-

Selama ia tak menyusulnya.

.

-

.

_Ibu... aku bahkan belum sempat melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untukmu..._

* * *

Ibu _tak akan pernah_ sungguh-sungguh marah pada anaknya.

Ibu _selalu penuh_ limpahan kasih sayang seberapa nakal pun anaknya.

Ibu _akan selalu_ mengupayakan apa pun keinginan anaknya.

Ibu _akan menangis_ bila melihat anaknya terluka.

Ibu _akan ternoda_ begitu melihat anaknya dicampakkan.

Ibu _akan tertawa_ ketika melihat anaknya penuh kebahagiaan.

Ibu _akan turut berduka_ ketika anaknya diam seribu bahasa.

Ibu _akan selalu_ mengomentari apa pun tindak-tanduk anaknya.

Ibu _selalu_ memperhatikan anaknya.

Ibu _tak akan pernah_ meninggalkan anaknya sendiri, meskipun seluruh dunia menjauhi anaknya.

Ibu _menyayangi_ anaknya seperti menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

Ibu _selalu memberi_ kehangatan ketika udara sedingin apa pun.

Ibu _akan rela berkorban_ demi anaknya.

Ibu adalah **segalanya**.

Ibu **tak akan tergantikan**.

_**Tak 'kan bisa**_** tergantikan**.

_Selamat hari ibu..._

* * *

**FIN.**

Huhuhu... selamat hari ibu... (meski kecepetan, nggak papa lah! -ngeles-) Aku meminta maaf atas segala kesalahanku, _kaa-san_... Banyak sekali dosa yang ku tumpuk pada _kaa-san_. Banyak sekali perkataanku yang mengiris hatimu. Banyak sekali permintaanku yang kunjung membuatmu sakit. Banyak sekali perbuatan non lisanku yang membuatmu terdiam.

_Gomenasai, kaa-san..._

Aku selalu menyayangi dirimu... Karena itu, aku persembahkan cerita ini untukmu. Cintamu tak akan pernah terganti oleh waktu. Bahkan apa pun yang aku lakukan tak akan pernah bisa menebusnya. _Gomen, gomen, gomen..._

_--- _

Ada yang merasa pernah membaca potongan cerita tentang saling memberi kertas itu? Ya, cerita itu memang sering dimuat di berbagai majalah sebagai dongeng lama. Saya memasukkannya disini untuk menambah kesan sayang Kushina pada Naruto.

Tapi kayaknya nggak berhasil ya? Ahaha, emang saya _authoress _payah! TT^TT –jeduk-jedukkin kepala ke tembok-

Eniwei_, mind to_ **RIPYU**? :d


End file.
